Yu Gi Oh! Cosplay
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Things are interesting when the girls from Azumanga Daioh decide to go to a cosplay contest. A lot of craziness is happening up to and after the competition. Please read and review.


Yu-Gi-Oh! Cosplay

by

triviatrap1982

(I Don't own Azumanga Daioh, or Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I think Tomo can take Tea in a duel. But that's another story)

Author's note: Just a small one, this'll take place in the girl's second year of high school.

Cosplay Contest, Begin!

It was a sleepy day in Domino City...that is, the same old, same old. Kids were playing Duel Monsters, and Yugi was stuck at home with the flu. To make matters worse, he caught it from Seto Kaiba just yesterday. However, Yugi did have an idea for Kaiba to make it up to him...and he passed it on to Mokuba, knowing that Kaiba's about dueling and success.

"Hey, Yugi," Mokuba greeted, "how you doing today?"

"I'm doing better, Mokuba," Yugi said. "The doctor said it'll be a week before I can start dueling again."

"Hey you told me that you had a way for my brother to make it up to you," Mokuba said.

"Yeah," Yugi said. "I want him to sponsor a Cosplay contest."

"I'll tell him right away," Mokuba said.

"Hey, and your dueling's getting better," Yugi said.

"Yeah, you, Joey, and Seto's been teaching me...and I have a stronger deck."

"Good good," Yugi said as he lay back down.

(Meanwhile...at a high school)

"You know if a Dark Magician Girl has blonde hair, then why does the Dark Magician have blue hair?" Osaka asked.

"Never thought about it," Tomo said.

"ALL RIGHT CLASS TAKE YOUR SEATS!" A very pissed off Yukari yelled.

"Why is her panties in a bunch?" Tomo asked herself.

"This wouldn't happen to do with being defeated by Nyamo in Duel Monsters last night would it?" Yomi bravely asked.

"Oh, that...I'm over that...I'm just mad that I had to give up my Sorcerer of Dark Magic card to her," Yukari explained.

"Hey, Miss Yukari, you'd definitely suck in Battle City then if you've lost like that," Tomo blurted out.

So, Yukari came up to Tomo and whacked her with her textbook. "If there's nothing else..." Yukari said in a threatening tone, and all of the kids backed off.

"Good," She said.

Yukari went on with the lesson and well, it was going slowly for the kids. However, when the end of the day came, Chiyo noticed a flyer on the bulletin board. She smiled because Kaiba was going to sponsor a Cosplay contest. Of course, her favorite monster of all time was the Magician of Faith and she wanted to enter. Tomo came and saw the same flyer and went berserk.

"THERE'S GOING TO BE A COSPLAY CONTEST!" Tomo riled. "WITH SETO KAIBA!"

"Yeah," Chiyo said. "It says first place is 100,000 yen." Chiyo said.

"A hundred thousand yen that's a lot of money," Tomo added.

"Hey, are you entering?"

"Of course, I'm going as my favorite monster, Injection Fairy Lilly!" Tomo said.

"Oh, the one with that huge-ass needle," Yomi said as she entered.

"Of course, Yomi, you'd be better as the Insect Queen, because your ass is fat like hers," Tomo said.

"DOUBLE CHOP!" Yomi yelled, and put Tomo to the ground.

"I'm going as the Dark Magician Girl, Tomo," Yomi said.

"Really?" Tomo asked.

"Don't, say a word," Yomi ordered.

Meanwhile, back in room 2-3...

"I'm going as the Cyber Harpie!" Kagura exclaimed.

"I'm going as Nekogal #1," Sakaki said.

Though Kaorin (who for some reason has a girl-crush on Sakaki) entered the conversation. "Then, I'll go as Nekogal #2," she boldly said, and she blushed hard.

"What are you going as Osaka?" Kagura asked.

"Huh?" Osaka said, she hasn't been paying attention. Then it came to her, her favorite monster was the dark magician...meaning some serious cross dressing.

"Well!" Kaorin asked, impatiently.

"The Dark Magician," Osaka finally answered.

"That'd be impossible for you," Kaorin said snidely. She was a nice girl, but she has a mean streak...especially when it came to Sakaki.

Kaiba we have visitors!

At the Kaiba Corporation, Seto was setting up for the cosplay contest. He smiled because he knew that Yugi wouldn't be able to enter. However, to make things interesting, he decided to make Yugi, and the rest of the friends, into Judges. Though that was going to prove tough since Joey Wheeler already hates his guts (somewhat). However, he _had _little choice but to make the phone calls.

"Hello," Yugi said softly, "Seto, what do you need?"

"I need you to be a judge in the cosplay contest," Kaiba answered.

"Sure!" Yugi responded. "Just tell me where and when."

"At Domino High School Auditorium, next Saturday, at noon," Kaiba said.

"Great, I'll see if the guys would want to judge,"

"Thanks," Kaiba said then hung up.

"Mr. Kaiba we have a visitor," Roland said, as he came in and bowed.

"Bring them in," Kaiba said.

Well, coming in, was Yukari, who was still pissing after her stinging loss to Nyamo. Of course, she wasn't interested in a duel, no, no, no...she was interested in revenge, on all levels. Though, Kaiba saw that she had the temper of Blue-Eyes Shining...on a bad day. Then, when she came and sat down, Kaiba decided to play the nice helpful host.

"Welcome," Kaiba greeted.

"Thanks," Yukari answered. "I'm here to get down to business, first, about this cosplay contest..."

"It's open to the public," Kaiba answered cutting her off.

"Even teacher's can join huh?" She inquired

"Yep," Kaiba said.

"Where do I sign up?" Yukari asked.

"I've faxed a sign-up sheet at your school," He said. "The entry fee's 5,000 yen."

"That's a small price to pay to beat that damned Nyamo," Yukari said. "Thanks for your time dragon master."

"Huh? How'd you know my Yahoo! nickname?" Kaiba inquired.

"Easy, you're the only one who got dusted in an internet chat room by using your Cyber-Stein against me."

"Damn, I guess I need to change my nick name."

"No, you don't," Yukari said. "It would help if you didn't put your name in your profile though."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kaiba said.

With that, Yukari shook his hand and she went back home to go and get a costume of the Mystical Elf (like Yukari would ever be able to carry off being a light-type spellcaster the first place) and stick it to Nyamo. Though, Kaiba shook his head as he got a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

Preparing for the competition

Kaorin and Chihiro were masters in their craft of designing, and making costumes. They've designed the basic "father" hat that they've used for their stuffed animal cafe, to Chiyo's penguin outfit used for the same purpose. However, coming up with a good Nekogal #2 costume was going to prove difficult.

"Man," Chihiro said, looking at the Nekogal #2 card. "This is going to be difficult."

"Duh," Kaorin said.

"You're too short for this," Chihiro said.

"WHAT!" Kaorin exclaimed in surprise. Then, she poured on the drama as she was in the corner of her bedroom. The lights somehow blacked out and there was a golden spotlight shining over her. However, Kaorin, being a mastermind as she is...got an idea.

"What's up with you?" Chihiro asked.

"I just got an idea," Kaorin said. "We don't have to waste materials on making a costume."

"You mean you're going to buy it?"

"Yes, I'll special order it," Kaorin said. "Complete with the cat's ears."

"You've thought things through this time," Chihiro said.

"Duh," Kaorin rebutted.

"This will be impossible for you," Chihiro said under her breath.

(Meanwhile with Chiyo and Osaka)

"Yay! I get to be the Magician of Faith!" Chiyo exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you don't have to cross dress," Osaka said sadly.

"Huh?" Chiyo said, very confused.

"I mean, if he's called the Dark Magician, then why does he need a light to do his spells?" Osaka asked.

"Because, he practices dark magic," Chiyo answered.

"I know!" Osaka exclaimed.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Tomo came and asked.

"We're going to get our costumes for the cosplay competition," Chiyo said happily.

"Cool!" Tomo said excitedly. "I get to be the Injection Fairy Lilly!"

"Huh?" Osaka asked...with her head in space again. "You mean that there girl with the giant needle?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Tomo asked.

"Yeah, that's why she's called the Injection Fairy Lilly," Chiyo added.

"Well, alright," Osaka said. "I guess somebody's going to have to win it."

"Yep, that'd person be me!" Tomo said as she went into the shop.

The Day of the Competition

Well, on the day of the competition, was here. Now it was time everybody came to compete in this competition. Though, the emcee was none other than the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus (though, he _still _annoyed the hell out of Kaiba, but that's a different story all together). Pegasus was dressed up in a black-and-white tuxedo, which if he wanted to, would be able to blend in to a flock of Penguin Soldiers. So the show began.

"Welcome to the Kaiba Corporation Cosplay Contest!" Pegasus greeted. "Now let's welcome our contestants!"

Then the girls came out, and Chiyo caught Pegasus's eye, she's just too cute! Sakaki was able to pull off being a Nekogal #1, and she was a tall one. Kaorin's plan to have her costume match Sakaki as Nekogal #2 came off without a hitch. Yomi changed her mind and came as Cosmo Queen, and she was cute...would work if she had contacts though, however, Pegasus decided to interview each why they chose their particular monster choice.

"Little one," Pegasus started towards, Chiyo-chan. "Tell me, is the Magician of Faith your favorite monster?"

"Yes sir!" Chiyo answered.

"Ah you're very cute!" Pegasus replied and the audience, and judges agreed.

He then came up to Osaka, who chanted "get it together," before, and after she got there.

"Ah, you must be Ayumu Kasuga," Pegasus said. He's the only one who actually used her real name.

"Hi!" Osaka said...in the proper Japanese. However, she prayed that she didn't get narcoleptic or lost in space.

"You've made a good choice of the most balanced spellcaster in Duel Monsters" Pegasus said as he came up to Tomo. Though down with the judges (or the pit of hungry dogs as Weevil put it) were starting to make their choices. However, Tea was being a bit crass about Tomo at the judges table.

"Her tits are small," Tea said.

"Tea, that's rude," Joey said. (and normally he'd make those kind of comments)

"Teh! show how much you know!"

"Concentrate," Yugi said feeling a vein popping from his forehead.

"Yeah," Mako and Rex said.

Though, when Pegasus got finished he then made the announcement that the judges would make their decisions. Though, the judges had a tough choice. To make it tougher, Kaiba put them in seclusion. Then there were some arguments, not of first place, but for second, and third places.

"What! Kasuga for second place!" Joey wailed. "C'mon she looked lost!"

"Yep I agree, that Yomi was the second best!" Rex added.

"Hold on," Mako said. "Let's take a secret ballot for the placing, first second place."

They all voted till they got to last place, and they found that Yukari, though not conventional, was a better second place prize, and Osaka, though, she tried her hardest, could had done better. However, they all chose Sakaki for third place, because she carried herself like a black-haired Nekogal #1.

"I think we made our choice," Joey said.

"Let's get to it," Mako said.

Then, the big announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Pegasus said. "Now the time you've been waiting for, the winners!"

The crowd cheered and they fell silent to see who won, there were also a ton of Domino City students as they too played the game and dressed as their favorite monsters.

"Third place goes to...Sakaki as Nekogal #1!" Pegasus said, as Mokuba came and gave her a Check for 50,000 yen, and a bronze trophy of a Baby Dragon.

"Nice!" Kaorin said very happily.

"Now, second place of 75,000 yen goes to...Yukari Tanizaki for the Mystical Elf depiction!"

"Here you go, congratulations," Mokuba said, as he gave her the check, and a silver statue of Blue-Eyes White."

"Thanks," Yukari said. 'At least I've one up that damned Nyamo,' She thought and a smile crept across her face.

"Now first place goes to..." Pegasus said and the drum roll happened, "LITTLE CHIYO!"

The crowded auditorium of Domino High School went wild as some of them were cheering for Chiyo. However, Tomo was _pissed _though the girls, were about to get even more pissed when they saw a man who has that slack jaw...and his glasses were eternally fogged up. It was the dreaded lecher of a teacher...Kimura.

"MR. KIMURA!" The girls all exclaimed in surprise.

"What the fuck?" Mokuba so eloquently put it.

"That's what I want to know," Kaiba said, ready to start busting heads.

"Man...The one time I wish I can release a Giant Rat and make him squirm," Mokuba said.

"HEY, I'M GEARFRIED THE SWORDSMAN!" Kimura said as his body waved around unnaturally.

Then, it happened...his loin cloth popped up and showed his small Japanese manhood. That was embarrassing as hell. Then the police dragged him out of the building with a robe on. Though, now, _that _made Chiyo want to hitch a ride with Yukari, the world's worst driver. Though, Kaiba was happy that he did do this. Now on for next year.

Cosplay Aftermath

"NO FREAKIN' FAIR!" Tomo whined.

"Quit whining, Tomo," Yomi said. "I told you your tits were too small."

"Please...don't say anything," Tomo said with contempt in her voice.

"Well, at least Chiyo won you know," Yomi said. "Can't you be happy for somebody else?"

"I guess," Tomo said. "Besides the reason I didn't win was because _I _didn't have that giant needle."

"Yep, that did it."

Of course, now, that the excitement was over, it was all going back to a normal day...except it was quiet because Kimura was in jail for corruption of a minor's morals, and indecent exposure. Though, Nyamo still made it out over Yukari in that cosplay contest...because, she never participated because there was not costume that would help her out anyway. Though, how Yukari got second place is still beyond her.

Conclusion

Well, after the initial excitement died down, it was still back to business as usual. Chiyo beating Tomo for the umpteenth time in Duel Monsters by drawing the right card she needed. Tomo got pissed and tried to be childish about it, though she never did go through with it. Yukari was in her same erratic mode...and all was nearly right with the world. Much to everybody's dismay, Kimura only got probation, since it was his first offence. This, sucks big time.


End file.
